Occasional Meeting
by Lady Bizz
Summary: It was just another occasional meeting. SasuNaru Friendship  Goes with Mr. Mom


_**WARNING! REALLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE AHEAD!**_

_**Please read =D**_

_**I am going to be explaining why I haven't updated Mr. Mom (and Walking Dead for those readers)**_

**First off, I would like to deeply and sincerely apologize for asking for 25 reviews before I posted the next chapter to Mr. Mom, it was not right of me and I am so sorry. I want you guys to know that your reviews are deeply loved and I wouldn't be able to write without you guys. So I don't blame you if you are disappointed or mad at me for asking. I wont do it again. I don't even know why I did it in the first place! I am so frustrated with myself!**

**Secondly, since I got out of school I have went back to work and vaka-ed for a week, but mostly, my bf and I have been having problems with his family and my friend, so I have been really distracted with fighting and heartache. Which is no excuse! **

**So if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, please enjoy this One-Shot! Its a look at how Sasuke and Naruto became friends. **

* * *

><p>A pair of ocean deep eyes watched the small computerized numbers on a black clock perched on a oak stand. They had been watching for almost an hour, the mind behind them thinking about a million billion things. With a sigh from under the covers, the cobalt blue eyes watched with dread as the numbers turn from 6:59 to the unspeakable 7:00. The blue orbs squinted shut as the sound of the small siren inside the box screeched from the little speakers. A golden tan arm reached out only to smack the snooze button with the palm of the hand.<p>

With a groan, a young teenage boy sat up in bed, his dark blue sheets pooling in his lap as he rubbed his eyes and stretched the kinks out of his tired muscles. Another groan escaped his slightly open lips as he slowly tossed his legs over the side of the bed. Effortlessly he stood and strode over to a a mirror standing freely against the wall opposite his bed.

A small smile dared to take over as he looked at his sleeping hat, some sort of animal, was lopsided on his head. His tan hand reached up and removed the hat, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder where it landed on his pillow.

A sudden knocked at the wooden door startled the boy, his heart was racing. "Are you up, Naruto?"

Naruto looked over to the door, his eyes watching the knob for any movement. "Im up!" He shouted back before he turned his attention to the mirror again.

On a stand next to the mirror was a bright orange comb, which Naruto grabbed. He stepped back and bent forward so his head was completely upside down before he began to run the neon orange teeth through his hair. When he flung his body back up, his hair was perfectly spiky. A little added hairspray and he was good to go.

A small smile spread across his face, but it didn't seem to be him smiling. It looked almost rehearsed. Much like everything he did was.

After his morning routine, Naruto walked out of his room and sauntered into the kitchen where his Godfather was standing next to the toaster.

When Naruto was younger his parents were killed, much to his despise, their killer didn't want Naruto to forget what happened. Adorned on each cheek of the blonde haired boy was thee scars resembling whiskers. Naurto nor did the doctors understand the reason for the actions, but when the killer was caught everybody just gave up on finding the reason. His parents were already dead so he didn't see a point in continuing to live in memory. For many years, Naruto tried to cover them up with make-up and concealers but he was just made fun of when the cover-up smeared or a color difference was noticed.

After years of taunting, Naruto gave up on trying to hide the reminders. He decided they were a part of him and there was nothing he could do. A few people had suggested plastic surgery, but Naruto just turned in disgust. There was no way he was going to stoop that low. Naruto was glad that he had Iruka, his Godfather, for support.

"Morning," Naruto said walking towards Iruka, his nose filling with the small of wheat bread.

"How did you sleep?" his Godfather asked. Naurto half-heartedly shrugged his shoulder and grabbed a piece of wheat toast off of the styrofoam plate.

"What little sleep I got was pretty good I guess," he took a careful bite as to not as any crumbs on his school shirt. "I watched the clock for an hour."

Iruka didn't turn around, he knew the expression his son would have. "Has it got any better?" He asked placing the popped up toast on the plate, his eyes still not looking back.

Naruto let out a sigh, which made Iruka's heart ache, before he stood up. "I guess." Was all he said. "Cya tonight Iruka."

Iruka watched Naruto disappear through the door out of the corner of his eye, he didn't move until the front door was shut. Once it was safely closed Iruka lashed out, flinging the toaster and the plate of toast crashing onto the floor. Out of pure rage and sadness he pounded his hand onto the countertop. Pain shot through his wrist and arm but it didn't even come close to the pain inside.

"Why cant you be here for him!" He shouted at the space in front of him as if Narutos parents were standing right there.

* * *

><p>Naruto strode causally in the front doors of his school, his facade was pure smugness. He pushed his way to his locker without a care in the world. A majority of the students knew he was a force to be reckoned with and most didn't try to challenge the fact.<p>

Narutos graceful stride came to a stop in front of his dark green locker. The metal was dented in a few places and the hunter green paint was chipping from so much rough usage. With a smirk spread across his face he turned the combination lock opening his locker with a quick fling. Inside the narrow and shallow locker was a minimal of things, there was a few books, tablets of paper and a few good grades taped sloppily to the metal. After the blonde haired boy fetched his book for Math class he slammed his locker shut causing a few students to look back.

Naruto stuck his nose up in the air and walked off to class.

Naruto never used to be like this, he was once the shy boy that the other kids in his class picked on for being so quiet. He was meek and didn't make more noise then required. But years of taunting and ridicule made him the hard ass he is today. True, he is his old self at home, away from the prying eyes of his fellow classmates, but even at school, inside is the same fragile tortured child.

With one swift movement Naruto was inside the classroom and seated in his usual spot in the back of the room. From this seat, Naruto could see everybody in the room, something he liked.

Naruto's crystal blue eyes scanned the empty seats in front of him until he landed on the only other person in the room. With judging eyes, Naruto stared at the other boy for a while. The others back was turned to Naruto, which blocked his view of his face.

Even without seeing his other side, Naruto knew exactly who it was.

Sasuke Uchiha.

With a mental snort Naruto looked away from the other boy. Sasuke was one of those rich snobs that don't give a shit about anybody else, they have their money and good looks and thats all they need. He had girls all over him and the idiot didn't even give them the time of day. It was a silly concept that Naruto didn't understand.

Soon after, the dull tone of the morning bell rang, signaling the students for class to start. A few seconds later, the classroom filled with other kids in Narutos grade. One girl, Sasuke's girlfriend, walked in and straight for the ink haired boy direction.

"Sasuke!' She called over the noise of the other students as she made her way down the isles of chairs, her bubblegum pink hair bouncing behind her. She sat down beside him and placed a kiss on his pale cheek. Naruto watched the interaction between them and it seemed perfect, Sasuke would smile at her and she would smile and blush.

Naruto craved a relationship like that and he didn't care who it was with. Just somebody.

Even though Naruto would never admit it, he was bi-sexual. It wasn't something he told anybody, the only one to know was Iruka, and that was the way he wanted to keep it. As if he needed anything else for people to talk about.

With a sigh, Naruto took his longing gaze off of the pair and brought his attention to his dirty desk. The tan plaster slab was cut and scraped all to hell. Marker marks lined the edges and a few doodles in pencil were in the upper corners.

Class began a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Occasionally, not that it mattered to Naruto, the blonde haired boy would have a meeting with the dark haired prick.<p>

"Excuse me ass, get your ass outta my way!" Naruto shouted over the loud hallway at the boy standing in front of his locker. Sasuke was leaned up oh-so-causally (much to Narutos hatred) against Narutos locker.

"Make me." Sasuke smirked. Narutos blood shot up through the roof at the crooked smile on the boys pale pink lips.

Naruto clenched his fist so tight his knuckles turned white before he smashed his hand into the lockers a few millimeters from Sasuke head. The dark haired boy didn't even flinch.

"Bastard," Naruto seethed.

"Idiot," Sasuke hissed back.

Naruto was now just inches from Sasuke face, and Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke felt it too, but there was a sort of spark. Like a connection between the two. Naruto was about to back off when a teacher came by and ripped Naruto away from Sasuke. Loosing his balance, Naruto tumbled backwards onto the floor. All the students in the area turned around and stared at the blond haired boy on the ground.

With an aggravated huff Naruto stood up off the grimy floor and dusted off his pants. After he was done he looked up and was startled by how close the teacher was.

"I better not see you fighting again. Is that clear?" the gray haired teacher shouted.

"Yes Mr. Hatake," Naruto whispered.

Mr. Hatake turned and silently asked Sasuke the same question, who nodded in response.

After the teacher disappeared into the crowed of students, Naruto shot his glare straight for Sasuke. "This wouldn't be a problem if you wouldn't lean on my locker." Naruto accused as he stood to lean beside Sasuke. The dull lunch bell chimed and the hallway cleared out leaving the two of them alone.

"Cha.." Sasuke breathed quietly.

After a moment of standing, Naruto grew tired of the bastard not moving from his locker. With a quick force, Naruto pushed himself up with one foot. "Are you gonna move or what, Uchiha?"

For the first time, Naruto didn't see smugness in Sasuke eyes. It was almost like hurt or pity. The look took Naruto by surprise.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment, and within that moment, he could see beyond his tough guy act. He could see the inner Naruto, the hurt and scared boy that for so long was harassed by his classmates. It almost pained Sasuke to show the blonde haired boy what he was hiding behind his back. "I don't think you want me too."

Naruto looked confused, "Why not?" Naruto watched as Sasuke dropped his head before he stepped away from his locker.

Frozen in his place Naruto couldn't do anything but stare at his locker. In big red letters "faggot" was sprawled across the chipping green paint.

"H-how did they find out?" Naruto stuttered, not realizing who his company was.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his eyes searching the blonde haired boys face for an answer.

Snapping out of his daze, Naruto instantly regretted what he had said. "N-n-nothing!"

Sasuke reached out fisting the front of Narutos shirt pulling the blonde haired boy closer. "Is this true Naruto!" Sasuke questioned a little harsher than he preferred.

Blue orbs squinted shut as his head moved up and down. Naruto felt his shirt being released and Sasuke brushing past him. Without thinking Naruto turned around and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto pleaded.

"I am going to find the bastard who did this?" Sasuke spat, pulling his arm away.

Narutos eyes turned pleading, "N-no Sasuke, just leave it alone."

"Why?" Sasuke questioned. "Why let them get away with it!"

Naruto was getting frustrated with this change of heart Sasuke was going through and grabbed his hand this time. "Why do you even care!"

There was a pause.

When Sasuke turned around, the look on his face almost floored the distraught blonde headed boy.

"Because," the dark haired boys eyes close for a moment then opened, his voice was quiet. "Everybody needs a friend."

* * *

><p><strong>I could totally go somewhere with this, ne? Maybe not since I cant finish my other stories. <strong>

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed that! I sure didnt but oh well haha jk I like it.**

**Thank you loves for reading!**


End file.
